Disposable Tools
by Reyal Cobusia
Summary: Megaman 4 cross over. What would you do if your sole existence was to serve someone else? What would you do if you had the chance to live your own life? Eight Robot Masters will find out. But, when you live in Amity Park, it's not going to be easy
1. We Are

We are tools

((AN: Don't worry, this is the only chapter that will be entirely in italics…Not that you can really call this a chapter…))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We are tools. _

_Disposable tools, but tools none the less. We were not always disposable, we used to be irreplaceable, however we were outdated._

_We were always tools, and we always will be tools. Our creator understood this, our owner understood this. But our owner was a strange man; he did not use us for what we were made for, rather he used us for fighting. _

_We were not created to destroy, not like that._

_We do not care if a life is taken; we do not care if we destroy homes, forests, or even the future of the race that made us. If our owner says to destroy, we destroy. We have destroyed cities, factories, homes, hospitals. We do not discriminate, unless ordered to do so._

_We were terribly effective at first, but then our creators' acquaintance brought in a different tool. A tool that surpassed all the others and, despite the fact that it is outdated like the rest of us tools, it triumphs over the newer tools, the ones made for our owners purpose._

_We are mere tools, we do not question the job given to us, we follow our owners' orders to the letter, but the other tool, our enemies' tool, does not. It is older then us old tools, yet far more advanced then any other tool there is. It does not need to be told what to do, what decisions to make, it makes them on its own. And that is new, that is different. It is not as new as it once was though. The first time it was, the forth time, our time, it is much older, but still new._

_Our owner dislikes it, he orders us to destroy this new but old tool. We do not question it, we are tools, we do not question our owners command, we do not think other than what way is most effective in our programming, and we do not have the ability to do anything without our owners command. _

_The old-new tool learned as we did battle against it. It did not have a personality made for our owners convince like we did. It adapted, it changed for its battles. We did not. It begged us to stop fighting, to help it. It was not our owner. We did not listen to it. We carried out our owners orders, we were useful._

_But we failed. _

_We failed to destroy the other tool, we failed to carry out our owners orders, and we failed to be useful. Time after time we were rebuilt, fixed, recreated to be stronger than before. But still, we failed. After that our owner got rid of us, we were too old to be used for another tool, but powerful enough to be used against our owner. _

_After all, we are just tools; we do not care who owns us or who does not. We do not care what we do and what we do not do._

_So he sent us to some other place, some place far away._

_We do not know where, we know it is not Earth. The beings here can not seem to affect us; there are no other tools like us there. The beings are not human, they can not be owners, they can not use us. So they do not._

_So now we are here, we are still tools, we have no owner. _

_We are not the first set of tools, we are the fourth. We are thought less, heart less, soul less, tools of man._

_We are Robot Masters._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((AN: This is technically the fourth of the "Tool" series; a series of crossover fan fics that center on the classic Mega Man/Rockman Robot Masters. However since I've yet to finish the first real chapter of the first one, come up with an idea for the second one, and start on the third one you get the fourth first. I say that this is the fourth rather than the first because this is about the Robot Masters in the fourth game. To my knowledge this is also the only Mega Man/Danny Phantom cross over on this site. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

I shall also take this moment to complain that there are hardly any crossover fanfics with Mega Man, it's a good and fun series of games and the bosses are basically blank slates just waiting to be messed up.

The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one. That is a promise. Any suggestions, or comments would be useful and greatly appreciated.))


	2. Rebirth

In the far reaches of the Ghost Zone, in an area where few ghosts tended to go was a floating island. The island itself was un-extraordinary since in the land of ghosts where there wasn't a floating violet hued door or emerald colored floating ectoplasm there usually was a floating island of sorts.

The island was actually rather plain, no real landmarks to speak of; the only thing of interest would be eight "humans" with odd wardrobes all settled in a circle, facing the middle. Most ghosts that did pass by the odd sight of "humans" merely shook their heads and went on their way.

They could not touch "real world" things or the "living" in the plain of existence in which they called their home unless they were powerful enough or had special items that allowed them to do so. Humans in the Ghost Zone, while a rarity, did not stay long; they always seemed to find a way out, those that didn't would just become more ghosts themselves adding to the population.

The ghosts that decided to try and scare the eight would find them all to be unresponsive and deathly still. Being ghosts in the Ghost Zone they couldn't check to see if they had already kicked the bucket or if they were just ignoring the ghosts that were teasing them.

Had any of the ghosts listened closely they would have heard the faint whir of machines sounding under their skin. Had they looked more closely they would have seen that the "eyes" of the "humans" had small wires going though the irises and that their "clothes" had the dull sheen of metal armor. If any of the ghosts had paid more attention they would have noticed that one of them had no hands, one of them had a giant light bulb on its head, another was a vacuum cleaner with eyes and appendages, and that another had armor in the shape of a submarine, along with the oddities of the others.

But alas, none of the ghosts did see these oddities, or rather they thought nothing of it. Very little could surprise the residents of the Ghost Zone as odd things tended to be a regular occurrence, like the killer vegetarian flowers that had once infested the lairs of the more well known ghosts for a time. Undergrowth was never quite the same after that…

One ghost, however, did notice the oddities of the "humans." He knew where the eight had come from, he knew very well what they were, and he knew what they had done, what they did, and what they could do. It was this ghost that came to them one "day" and spoke to them.

This ghost was ageless yet seemed to change age constantly. There were constants: blue skin, solid red eyes, a large hooded purple cloak, a scar over his (for the ghost was definitely male) left eye, a multitude of clocks and watches on his person and a staff with a stopwatch as its head between the curves of a sideways C with a violet W shape engraved into the C.

The rather knowledgeable ghost entered the center of the circle and looked each one of the "humans" in their "eyes" taking in their "faces" and sizing them up. When he reached the last one, the one with a skull like face mask his currently elderly face lit up with a smile, clearly liking what he seemed to find.

"Input override code," He spoke at last, his voice cool and rather fit for a man "younger" than he was at the moment. "2526-M-272829-S-303132-C, code password Kalinka."

At once all the "humans" responded in perfect sync with each other in the same monotone voice. "Override code acknowledged, awaiting orders."

The ghosts smile grew as the now child ghost created a swirling blue vortex. "Perfect, follow me." He ordered, entering the blue portal.

The robots, for that is what they were, obeyed his orders and trailed behind. When they exited the portal they were in a rather spacious room filled with clocks of all sorts. The eerie green glow that accompanied every place in the Ghost Zone made the place seem rather creepy. The constant ticking of clocks did not seem to bother the ghost of time or the mechanical beings that followed him into his lair.

Meeting them were eight other ghosts, all of which regarded the humanoids with interest. One of them, a small child like ghost with green hued skin floated close to the smallest robot, a green one with armor modeled to look like a toads. The ghost said nothing, only looking in childish wonder.

Another ghost, this one lithe with blue skin and a teenage appearance, approached the now middle-aged ghost.

"Clockwork," He started, "Explain to me again why we're supposed to overshadow these humans."

The ghost, now identified as Clockwork smiled. "You won't be overshadowing them, and they are not human. Rather they're machines."

"Machines huh," One of them muttered. "That's cool…Hey this one doesn't have any hands!"

Another ghost with the appearance of a scientist looked closely at the one with a light bulb on its head. "Fascinating, they're so advanced, so life like…Almost…" He added after seeing the blank, dead look in its eyes.

"Cool!" The child ghost was enjoying himself, poking and prodding at the toad like one, though when he waved his hand in front of its face he was a bit disappointed when the ruby eyes did not follow his hand.

"If we're not ta be overshadow'n em, then whot will we be doin?" Another ghost, a former doctor, asked floating near the one with the skull mask.

"I must admit, I am curious." The sixth ghost, a former marine captain, piped up.

"You will become their souls."

This caught everyone's attention.

"S-souls?" One of the quieter ghosts spoke up, slightly edging away form the vacuum like robot that he was next to. "What do you mean by that?"

"The robots you see standing before you are merely shells, a body that can only follow orders. They can't think for themselves. If you overshadow them then you would be stuck inside them as they don't really have a mind. You wouldn't remember your former life, nor your time as a ghost."

"But why us?" The last ghost of a former Egyptian king asked. "Why not ghosts of unborn children?"

"Because, the robots would still remember their existence before coming here, this would put too much strain on a blank soul like that. You are all the best choice for this, trust me, I know."

There was a moment of silence while the eight ghosts digested the information presented to them. It was a chance that few ghosts ever got, a chance to come back to life, to live with the living once again. Then all at once they asked questions.

"Which one do I get?"

"Can I have this one?"

"What does this one do?"

"What're its abilities?

"This one has no hands, why does it have no hands?"

"Will it be suitable for my presence?"

"What's its name?"

"Whot was it made fer?"

Clockwork cleared his thought to get their attention. "I suppose I will explain their names and uses. Keep in mind though; their abilities do not define what they could be."

Turning to the one that the scientist was nearest to, he started. "This is Doctor Cossack Number 025, or DCN: 025, but its commonly called Bright Man." Bright Man was the one with the large yellow hued light bulb adorning its head. It had bright orange red armor with dark grey undertones, its right hand was apparently nonexistent, and in its place was an arm canon. Its grass green eyes gleamed dully in the dim light. "The light bulb on the top of its head can produce a flash that can briefly stun organic beings and temporarily stall other mechanical things; it's called the Flash Stopper.

"Next," He indicated the sole green robot in the room, the frog like one. It was rather round and very green. Its ruby eyes were in the armors "mouth" and it had two eye like headlights on top of its head. Its belly area was white as were its gloves and shoulder plates. "Is DCN: 026, Toad Man, a robot made to study agriculture, or more specifically around swamps and rivers. Its weapon is called the Rain Flush in which it can make a type of acid rain, which while harmless to humans and other organic life, is dangerous to other robots."

After Toad Man was Drill Man, the handless one. A robot built for construction and digging, it had a drill on the top of its head as well as where its hands were supposed to be. It had bright red armor with yellow highlights and ocean blue eyes. Its weapon was the destructive Drill Bomb.

The next robot was an Egyptian themed one with tan and yellow armor as well as an Egyptian headpiece like helmet. Like Toad Man, this one had ruby colored eyes; however its left hand, like Bright Mans right, was an arm canon. It was built to study ancient civilizations. It was introduced as Pharaoh Man, which considering the theme was rather appropriate. Pharaoh Man can create and charge a fireball called the Pharaoh Shot.

The fifth one was Ring Man, whom like Drill Man, was mainly red and had blue eyes. However this one had golden rings adorning its arms, legs, head, and torso. It was apparently built solely to destroy another robot named Mega Man. Its weapon was the Ring Boomerang.

Dust Man, was next. It had blue and white armor and vermilion eyes. At the top of its head was a rectangular vacuum like hose. It had a variety of tubes and hoses encircling its neck and an arm canon on its right hand that was far less cylindrical than that of the others. It was primarily made for cleaning. It attacked with something called the Dust Crusher, which was basically a block of garbage that broke apart when it hit something.

The largest of the robots was next, it was called Dive Man. It was a darker blue than Dust Man, but its coloring was blue and white as well, its eyes, however were sea foam green. Its armor was in the design of a submarine, complete with a Para scope coming out the top of its helmet; it had a red anchor symbol on its left side. It was built for underwater exploration and combat; however it could fight just as well on land as it does in water. Its weapon, Dive Missile, was a type of homing torpedo that could be fired on land as well as in the water.

Finally they came to DCN: 032, Skull Man. Its eyes were the same color as Dive Mans and like Bright Man and Dust Man; it had an arm canon in place of its right hand. Its armor was bone white and skeletal. Its facemask was in the shape of a skull and it had skill like shoulder plates, its chest plate resembled ribs. The weapon this one used was called the Skull Barrier, which consisted of six skull shaped plates spinning around it very quickly. Despite the passive like nature of its attack, it was the only robot out of the eight made for total warfare.

After Clockwork finished telling the ghosts about their future bodies he fell silent. Allowing them to think about and choose which one they want, though he already knew which ones they would go to.

After a stretch of silence the "youngest" ghost spoke up, well shouted up. "I call Toad Man!"

"Hmm…I think Bright Man…" The scientist muttered.

One by one the ghosts chose a robot, soon the only ones remaining were Skull Man and the doctor.

"I'm not sure ow ta feel…" He murmured. "Ta live in th body of a war machine…"

"As I have said before, their abilities do not define what they can be." Clockwork reminded him.

The doctor ghost thought for a moment. "Very well, I'll give this un a chance."

"Are their more of these Robot Masters?" Bright Mans new soul asked. "There are only numbers 25 to 32 here."

"Yes there are more Robot Masters in existence, however these are the only ones created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack. Where they originated it's required to issue a number to Robot Master that comes after the number of the last registered Robot Master. Thus Bright Man is the twenty-fifth Robot Master in existence, but the first Robot Master to be made by Dr. Cossack."

"Really? Fascinating! Who made the other Robot Masters?"

"Ok, so now what do we do?" The ghost who first spoke interrupted, wanting to get on with it.

"Simply do what you would to overshadow them."

The ghost quickly, and for some eagerly, entered the bodies of the robots. The shock of _foreign_ substances that rapidly entered their systems, too fast for their self repair systems to keep up with and fix, coupled with the overload of data that their newfound emotions were rapidly producing caused all of them to swiftly enter an emergency shut down.

The ghost of time looked at the robots now lying sprawled out on his floor before disappearing and reappearing with a very familiar white haired, green skinned, and sunglasses donned self proclaimed master of technology.

"Clockwork, master of time, what is it that you need me, Technus, master of all things technology for?"

"I require your assistance in upgrading these eight based off of the blueprints in the middle." The child conjured up a time window, showing nine images. Eight of them were the blueprints to the robots that were, for now, frozen in time, with comments and measurements written in Russian. The blueprint of the robot in the middle was far more advanced then the other eight with writing in Japanese rather than Russian. "I also need you to come up with a way to allow them to run on ectoplasm rather than the fusion core they're using now."

The tech ghost whistled, genuinely impressed, as he looked the schematics over. "I, Technus master of all things electronic, have never seen anything like this before!"

"Nor will you ever, they were made in another timeline altogether."

"Hrm, the advanced one required a thirty year period for "ethical testing" but that probably wouldn't be a problem for you…Allows a robot or rather a Reploid as this Dr. Light calls it, to think, feel and make decisions like a human, why anyone would want emotions like that who knows…" He started to mutter to himself after a while before finally saying. "Very well, I, Technus master of all things robotic and programmed will help you!"

"I knew you would."

As Technus worked on the first "Robot Master," as their creator had called them, the thought of doing something to them crossed his mind, but was quickly dismissed, the time ghost did not frequently claim to know everything because he thought it sounded cool. Besides, the ghost master of all things electrical and beeping did not want to find out what would happen if he crossed the ghost master of all time.

After what seemed like a short time, (time did not flow in Clockworks lair, so it was difficult to tell and didn't really matter) they were done. The Reploids, as they now were that, did not look all that much different then what they had before, except that now most of their armor was slimmed down, Toad Man now looked to be about seven or eight, Skull Man, Bright Man and Dive Man all looked like adults and the other four looked like teenagers, also they could now take off their armor and look indistinguishable from normal humans. Their weapons could also now be charged with ectoplasm, allowing them to be able to attack and fight ghosts.

After thanking Technus, Clockwork sent him back to where he picked the ghost up. When that particular Technus returned to were he should be, he would have no memory involving Clockwork or the robots. The time ghost may know that Technus wouldn't dare tamper with the machines in his lair, however he also knew that the self proclaimed master of technology wouldn't hesitate to use the information gleaned form this encounter for his own use. To make certain he could not, Clockwork had chosen a Technus from a time line where the former Robot Masters did not come to this world.

"Now," Clockwork said, turning to the eight Reploids, "it's time to wake up."

((AN: And here we end the second chapter. Told ya it'd be longer. I'd like to take this time to thank the two of you who reviewed. I try to be original but I do have some unoriginal ideas that may or may not be appearing in this fic. If any of you who actually read this have any questions just ask, I'll be happy to blunder my way though answering them.

Do you think I got Clockwork and Technus right? Did I move the plot too fast? Too slow? Did the ending bit feel rushed? I'm a terrible judge when it comes to things like that. As for the killer vegetarian flowers at the start…Well you don't really have to eat everything you kill…And they may or may not reappear later on.

Please give your thoughts.))


	3. Bright Future

Rebooting DCN: 029

_Rebooting DCN: 029_

_Rebooting…_

_Reboot successful _

_Status? _

_All systems 100 functional_

_Date?_

_Current date unavailable_

_Location?_

_Current location of DCN: 029 unavailable_

_replay last logged memory_

_**Warning: **__visual data corrupted audio data available only_

_Replay last logged audio memory? Y/N_

_Y_

"**Bah, useless machines, I should have known that ****C****ossacks' creations would be nothing more than scrap!...If I just adjust these dials a bit and input new coordinates then I'll be rid of you useless piles of scrap!...Now enter the portal, and never try to find a way back again!"-Shurkffffffffffffffssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh-**

_**Warning:**__ further data corrupted unable to continue replay_

_Run full diagnostic _

_Runing…Please wait…Runing…_

Behind pale eyelids information flooded a machine that looked like a seventeen year old boy. The machine learned that just about everything in his body had been replaced. New power source, new armor, new arms, new legs, new hands, new everything. But that wasn't all. He could _feel_ things, like confusion. He could feel confusion at his confusion; he had never felt confusion before.

His lids snapped up, revealing deep sapphire eyes. He could hear sounds of many clocks ticking and tocking away, the sound was soothing, in a way.

"I see you're awake, Ring Man."

Ring Man…That's what the press had called him, that was what Dr. Wily had called him. Upon thinking of the man who had once owned him, he felt something other than confusion. A burning desire for something…Was it hate? Anger? This new emotion that he wasn't supposed to feel brought on more confusion.

He sat up; he had been lying down? Questions entered his CPU at a dozen miles per second. Questions that he shouldn't have been able to conceive, he wanted to ask them all but he didn't think he would be able to ask them all. Was he allowed to even speak at all? He wouldn't know until he tried.

"What-" He stopped, surprised at the voice he heard. The voice, was it _his_ voice? It was…Different? Younger? Softer? _Real_? "I'm…" There it was again, it was his voice. He shouldn't sound so human, should he? This seemed to bring on more questions that he shouldn't be able to think of, more emotions that he shouldn't be able to feel. How should he react? His programming didn't seem to be there, what should he do? What was his purpose now? Finally he managed to say something else. "…Buwah?"

The voice that had spoken earlier gave a small chuckle. "You're confused."

Ring Man looked for the source; he didn't have to look far. The speaker was a floating blue skinned man with a purple cloak and no legs. The man shifted into a much older man with a long white beard. Ring Man figured that it was a hologram, but nothing else really made sense though what the hologram said was true. However, confused might have been an understatement.

He decided to try speaking again. "What happened to me?" Success, he had managed a complete question.

"You were upgraded."

An upgrade that explained just about everything. A part of him wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it earlier. But… "Why was I upgraded? Who did it?"

"I and an acquaintance did. You wouldn't have been able to defend yourself or remain hidden in this world had I not."

"This world?" Ring Man recalled the last audio memory file before waking up. A fresh emotion filled him. It felt painful? He did not have any damage so why did it hurt to remember that he was basically thrown away, like garbage? "Oh, right that…Wait, you're a hologram you can't upgrade me."

The "hologram" gave him a look though it's solid red eyes. "I assure you that I can and that I am not a hologram. My name is Clockwork, and I am a ghost."

"That's not possible, ghosts don't exist and holograms are just light projected into a 3D image and unable to interact with solid objects."

A groan captured Ring Mans attention away from the hologram program apparently called Clockwork. The source was Drill Man.

"What hit me?"

"Nothing hit you, we were upgraded."

"Ring Man? That you? Your voice sounds different."

"So does yours."

Blue eyes, slightly darker than Ring Mans own glanced down onto their owners' body. "Damn it! Even upgraded I still don't have any hands." Drill Man groaned, as if on cue the drills on his arms retracted to reveal red gloved and fully functional hands.

Drill Man stared at them for a short time before springing to his feet and started dancing. "WHOOHOO!! YES! YES!! I have hands! I have hands!"

Ring Man could only watch in morbid fascination as his "older brother" completely butchered, maimed and slaughtered whatever dance he was attempting to perform. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be wondering why Drill Man wasn't as confused as he was, why Drill Man was so accepting of his newfound emotions and ability to express them. However the rest of his mind was completely blank save for one thought. Drill Man can't dance.

"What's Drill doing?"

Ring Man blinked at the new and much lighter and younger sounding voice, he turned to the source. "Toad Man?" Sure enough it was Toad Man, a much smaller, thinner, younger looking Toad Man; well actually, it looked like a kid in a frog suite but he knew it was Toad Man. Ring Mans eyes flickered form the child like machine to…Whatever the heck Drill Man was doing. Covering the smaller ones eyes with one hand, he used the other to steer Toad Man away form Drill Man. "Lets go see if the others are okay."

"Ok."

As they walked over to Pharaoh Man, the scarlet and gold clad Cossack bot couldn't help but wonder why he tried to prevent Toad Man form seeing Drill Man do whatever. Toad Man was technically older than both Ring Man and Drill Man, but he was so much smaller now. Toad Man could take care of himself…but he looked so innocent…Ring Man shook his head, it was probably best not to think on it too much.

Kneeling by the yellow and sand colored Reploid, Toad Man viscously shook his shoulder. "Pharaoh, Pharaoh Man, wake up, it's time to get up!"

"Let the servants take care of it." Was the mumbled replay.

"Pharaoh Man." Ring Man started. "We don't have servants. Get up. Now."

Tanned eyelids opened. "Fine, I'm…Wait, what's going on? And what in the name of the Great Nile River is Drill Man doing?"

"I have FINGERS!"

"We've been upgraded to new bodies and minds; apparently…As for Drill Man…I think he's happy."

"Com-on Pharaoh, let's wake Bright next!"

Ring Man glanced at the "hologram" that had stayed silent and out of the way ever since Drill Man woke up. Clockwork was floating a distance away form the group with a small knowing smile on his face. "Yeah," Ring Man said, "you guys do that…"

Pharaoh Man and Toad Man watched as their "younger" brother went up to the purple cloaked child hologram. "What do you suppose he's doing?"

Toad Mans ruby eyes looked up to his brother. "Most likely stalling while we wake the others up, also to most likely extend the chapter length just like this paragraph is most likely filler. Probably some character development too. I mean, it's the third chapter and they know nothing about the main characters, then again, eight is a pretty large number to write for, and this isn't even the entire cast…Sides, he's supposed to believe in ghosts."

"…What the heck are you talking about?"

"Les go wake up Bright Man!"

"But wait, what about-Hey, HEY! Quit pulling! A king does not get pulled by people smaller than him...Or at all!"

Meanwhile Ring Man approached Clockwork.

"You still think I'm a hologram."

"Unless you can prove to me otherwise, I'll stand by my previous statement that ghosts don't exist and holograms can't upgrade robots."

"Here then, hold this." The ghost said holding out a gear shaped medallion with a stylized CW on it.

"If you can hold it then it'll just pass right though my…hand…" He finished lamely as the medallion landed quite solidly in the palm of his hand. Ring Man held it close to his face, and examined it at every angle; he came to the conclusion that it was indeed real.

Glancing at Clockwork, the reploid slowly and gently put his hand on the ghosts' shoulder, almost jumping when he felt that the blue skinned being was indeed, solid.

"What are you?"

"I am Clockwork, the ghost of time."

"Fascinating!"

Ring Man jumped, not expecting to suddenly hear a voice behind him, Bright Man had apparently been revived and was now staring at Clockwork with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Ring Man decided there that he did not like to be surprised. His "eldest" brother then started to ask their ghostly host a million questions, most of which were answered as vaguely as possible, but some were pretty much straight forwardly answered. Ring Man shifted away form the pair.

He looked as Bright Man talked about a mile a minute; Drill Man did a little dance of sorts, and Toad Man and Pharaoh Man wake Dust Man up. After the initial shock, none of them seemed to display the confusion that he felt. What was he supposed to do now? He had never had emotions until a few short minutes ago. Had it even been minutes? It felt like hours. What was he supposed to feel now? What was going to happen to him? To all of them? He had so many questions, with no answers presenting themselves.

He did know a few things. He knew that they weren't supposed to feel things, like they were doing now. He knew they weren't supposed to have the emotions that his brothers were currently showing. He knew that they were doing and feeling everything that they weren't supposed to…It made him feel confused and frustrated.

He heard footsteps behind him; they were soon accompanied by a quiet voice. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" The speaker was the rejuvenated vacuum like Cossack bot. "Hello Dust Man; I'm just trying to figure out if our new emotions and free will are good things or not."

Dust Mans eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked to his brother. "Of course they're good things! We've never been able think for ourselves before; we've never been able to feel happiness before! This is a wonderful opportunity to make up for the horrible things we've done in the past!"

'_If only I could be so easily convinced.'_ Ring Man thought, though he didn't say that out loud, rather he gave a weak, "I suppose so…"

"What's that?" The blue and white asked, pointing to the gear medallion in his hand.

"This?" Ring Man hadn't even realized that he was still holding it. "It's nothing really." He said, slipping it into a hidden pocket, he'd give it back to Clockwork the next chance he got. None of the awakened Reploids noticed how the ghosts' solid red eyes flicker to the ring wielding mechaloid, nor did they see the knowing smirk that flashed briefly on his face.

However, they all heard Drill Man yelp in pain and they all saw Skull Man standing behind him.

"Quit yer dancen's maken me queasy, an ah dun know ow thas possible."

"Bu-but I have hands."

"So do we all."

It was then that they all realized that the ones who were originally missing one or both hands were not missing them anymore.

"Oh, well, um how about that." Drill Man laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"How about that indeed." Dive Man said, sitting up and giving a quiet thanks to Toad and Pharaoh Man. "What will happen to us now?"

"Well, due to the recent circumstances and the improvement that we recently went through, I propose that we turn to the one responsible for our new thinking capabilities." Bright Man stated, turning to Clockwork. "Might I inquire as to what purposes you desired from advancing us?"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Hush Drill Man."

Clockwork ignored the small interruption and merely answered the question. "My reasoning for making you as you are now is simple. You will play an important role in this universes time line, though what you will do will be your choice entirely."

"Thus you gave us the freedom of choice." Dive Man confirmed.

"Exactly, you can save the world, destroy it, do nothing at all, or something else entirely."

"How do you know that we will be important? How do you know that we will have an affect here?"

"Simple, I know everything."

This got the Robot Masters talking and eagerly answering questions which Clockwork answered as many as needed. They were like children, they were children, he mused. They were experiencing things that they had never had a chance to before. They could choose what they wanted to do and when they wanted to do it, they could choose not to take orders from anyone. They had a second chance. He knew that taking them in and giving them true sentience would make him responsible for them, just as, if not more so than a certain ghost hybrid, but he wouldn't regret it. Not even if they took over both the Ghost Zone and the real world, not even if they started a bid for world conquest. But, those scenarios were something that may or may not happen. He knew that what ever they decided to do, they would play a vital role in the life of one of his other responsibilities.

The eventual discovery that they could remove their armor was made as was the inevitable discovery that they had hair, toes, and in some cases, mouths.

After that excitement died down the ghost led them into another room. This one was full of screens that showed various things, all of them Clockwork said, were before the time in which they would come into the world. This was to help then learn about the world and give them knowledge and the ability to get a job, for the older ones, and go to school, for the younger ones.

Eventually, they all drifted to screens that showed stuff that they were interested in; cartoons for Toad Man, ancient Egypt for Pharaoh Man, a marine thing for Dive Man, ect. The only one who seemed to have a problem was Ring Man. He would go to a screen, look at it for a while, lose interest, and move on to the next one. This continued until he ran out of screens, leaving him frustrated and confused. Clockwork floated up to him, carrying a chess set.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I find anything that I want to watch?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Ring Man, just that there's nothing here to catch your eye. Perhaps you're looking too hard. Would you like to play me in a game of chess?"

He eyed the set carefully. "I've never played it before."

"But you know how."

"…I have nothing better to do."

Thus the two played, the first times Ring Man was slaughtered, but to his surprise, he found himself enjoying the game. It was difficult to tell how long they played, as all of his internal time equipment didn't seem to work and all the external clocks were wonky, but they played until he was able to beat the time ghost numerous times in a row.

It was then that Clockwork decided to stop them, saying that they were ready. He sent Bright Man, Dive Man, and Skull Man away first, allowing them to establish themselves before sending the "minors." Before sending Skull Man off though, Clockwork made a comment that Amity Park was a nice place to live. None of them really knew what he meant by that, before they could ask, he made a portal for them to get in and go to one of the others.

Relishing slightly in the silence provided by their absence, Clockwork gave a small chuckle as he went back into the main room, making his viewing screen show a scene in a hospital. A grey haired doctor was handing a new born baby boy to a tired and happy mother while the boys' father tenderly and proudly held a two year old little girl to the chest of his orange Hazmat suit, his face looking more like a child's then the one he held as he talked with is wife about the newest edition to their family.

Clockwork smiled broadly, the future was looking quite bright.


End file.
